Return of the snow elf princess
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: When the well closed and the Shikon Jewel was destroyed, Kagomes memories of her true past return ad tries to fine a way home. When she does a new journey and love life begins.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "Lord of the Rings" or "Inuyasha"

Rate: M

Genre: Romance/Adventure

pairings: Legolas/Kagome

Summary: When the well has closed and the Shikon Jewel was destroyed, Kagome memories of her true past return and tries to fine a way home. When she does a new journey and love life begins.

* * *

**Chapter one**

It has been fifty years since the well has closed and Kagome had decided to stay in the Fedurla era. She had wish upon the Shikon Jewel for everyones happiness. Sango had her family back, Miroku cruse hand is free, Inuyasha had Kikyo back and alive with her own soul, Shippo and Rin both wish for the same thing and wish to be Kagome's real children.

When the Jewel finally disappeared Kagome's forgotten memories of her true life came back. She was a snow elf princess in a world known as Middle Earth. She was transported to Japan by her father because of a war that happen. During the transportation that is when the Shikon Jewel appeared in her body and her memories were sealed.

She has the power to control over water and ice. Her hair had change to white as the snow and had a snowflake mark on her forehead. Her figure became more womanly and her ears became pointed like Sesshomarus.

As for Shippo and Rin, they've given the elvan blood too. Shippo became a half fox and elf. His hair was still orange with a few streaks of white. His eyes had change to bluish-green and hand a snowflake on his forehead too.

Rin became a full blooded elf that made her look like Kagomes' real child. She had a full head of white hair and Kagomes' blue eyes. Her ears became pointed too and had a snowflake on her forehead too.

When kagomes true form appeared the villagers were in awe and frighten that she might be a demon. Her inner elf didn't care about what the mortals thought but decided it was time for her and her children to leave. kaede, Sango and Miruko try to convince her to stay but she said she didn't belong in this world and that she needs to fine a way back. With that said they bid her and her children farewell. She didn't even give a glance to Inuyasha and Kikyo who glared at her as she left. Kagome knew kikyo still hated her even when she gave her a new soul and knew she might be planning something to get rid of her. Inuyasha glared at her because he didn't want her to leave. Still believing that she still belongs to him and should do what he says. He was about to say something to her until he saw Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

"Are you ready sister?" Sesshomure asked

"Thank you Seehomure for helping me." She smiled

With that said he form a cloud around the four and headed to the said Western Land. For the past few years the three snow elfs stayed and lived with Sesshomure. Beside giving her all the spell books he had to help her fine her way home, he taught her how to control her powers, how to fight hand to hand combat and weaponry. The reason why he decided to do this was because of his foolish half-brother and his mate. He had caught them on his land saying that Kagome was a dangerous being and they had to destroy her. Luckily, Kagome was able to stall them until Sesshomure came and chase them off.

Time has passed, Sesshomure, Kagome and her children had still stayed the same as their old friends haven't. Kaede had past away two months after Kagome left the village. As for Miruko and Sango, they got married and had a lot of kids and as years their children and their children had children.

When Kagome and her children heard about their funeral they went to pay for their respect. As they got there Inuyasha and Kikyo was there as well. Inuyasha still looked the same but Kikyo has age to her fifty's. Both glared at them but didn't say anything because it was a funeral.

The two lovers hold each others hand as they were burn to ashes. When the funeral was over Inuyasha took out his sword, as Kikyo aimed her arrow at Kagome. Sesshomure hurried to Kagome, Shippo and Rin side to protect them.

"Foolish half-breed, don't you smell the lies that your mate is telling you?" Sesshomure growled

"Shut up! Kikyo knows what she doing!" Inuyasha yelled, then he saw that Tetsusaiga had change back to its rusted form. "WHAT?!"

"Inuyasha, even Tetsusaiga knows that she lying." Kagome said as she was about to say more heard singing.

"Mama, did you hear that?" Shippo whisper

"It sounds beautiful, mama." Rin whispered

Kagome ignore the argument that Inuyasha and Sesshomure were doing and try locate where the singing was coming from. It was the Sacred Tree, Goshinboka. It was singing to them. Ignoring the treats Kikyo was shouting out to them and walked towards the tree. No one can hear it but them. As they walk towards it the tree started to glow white. That's when Kagome finally recognize the tree. It was the same Sacred Tree from her fathers courtyard, and the gate way to homeland. The key to open it was through a song.

_'Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December.'_

At the end of the song Goshinboka trunk started to open like a door and a bright light started to glow around them all. Next thing they knew they were no longer in the feudal era but in a kingdom surrounded by snow. She was home.


	2. chapter 2

I don't not owe 'Lord of the rings" nor "Inuyasha"

* * *

As the light has faded Inuyasha had his guard up. He could see that they weren't in the feudal era anymore. He kept Kikyo close to him. He couldn't smell or hear anything but his instincts told that they were being watch.

"Hey wench, where did you take us!" He shouted

Kagome didn't even looked his way. She was too busy looking around the courtyard, soaking everything in, all her memories.

'I'm home." She thought to herself with a smile.

Then her smile faded when she heard the elven guards coming towards them. She knew they will think they're a treat with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dark aura around. She didn't want to risk losing her adopted brother so she walked slowly to Sesshomaru with her children behind her.

"What ever happens don't attack. Let me handle it, okay." She whispered

"Hn."

'Translation "Yes" ' She thought with an anime sweat drop. 'Living with the guy for so long you learn what "hn" means.'

Without anyone noticing they were surrounded by thirty elf's, notching there arrows at them. They were covered in white to blend in with the snow. Their lower face were covered so you can only see their eyes and a fury hood. If they were in the feudal era they would look like ninjas in white. Then the ice started to surrounded them all the way up to their necks, making it hard for them to move. Inuyasha and Kikyo were struggling and freaking out but Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin were clam. One of the guards walk up to them which made Kagome gasp. She recognizes those eyes. Then the man took his mask off. He had long black hair and blue eyes just like hers with a snowflake on his forehead.

"How did you get into my kingdom?" The man said "Speak now!"

"We don't have to tell you shit! Now get us the hell out of these things before I kill you!" Inuyasha yelled

Next thing he knew a blade was close to his throat.

"Learn your place dark one before I cut off your head." The man said in a cold voice that rivals Sesshomarus.

"Talk to the bitch that next to the demon. She the one that brought us here." Kikyo hissed, hoping that he will kill Kagome.

The man gave Kikyo a deadly glare for such language and look to who she was talking about. When their eyes met his eyes widen. He had thought he would never see her again.

"Kagome?" He asked

He released her from the ice and brought in a hug. It was not the reaction Kikyo hand wanted.

"Is...is it really you?" He asked looking at her.

"Daddy." Kagome nodded and hugged him back tightly, letting a few tears out.

"When the war was over I had tried to fine you but the portal wouldn't open. Your mother and I thought we lost you forever." He explained

"I was assign by the other world gods to protect a scarred item." She told him "It sealed all of my memories and powers. Once it was finally destroy the seal was broken." Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru. She release him from the ice and walked towards him. "Sesshomaru here, has helped and protected us when my memories came back. He's been like a brother to me. Brother this is my father Rauko, King of the Snow Elf's."

"Us?" Rauko raised a brow and look down when he saw two children attach Kagome's legs giggling.

"Yes father, these are my children. This is Shippo and Rin. The idem granted them to be my blood children." Kagome smiled, knowing that her parents always wanted grandchildren.

"It's nice to meet you sir."Rin said with a big smile.

Rauko chuckle at that. "There will be no sir here. You may call me grandpa." He kneel down to them and patted their heads.

"Okay grandpa!" Shippo and Rin both shouted with big smiles.

Then he stood up and walked up to Sesshomaru with an open hand.

"I thank you for looking after my daughter and grandchildren. I am in your dept." Rauko said Sesshomarus hand.

Sesshomaru nod his head. "Your daughter has earn respect and loyal for what she has done in the past. She is brave, loyal, strong-headed and caring to others. She is the sister I always wanted."

That made Inuyasha growled.

Ruako smiled and turn to his daughter. "Come my daughter, let us go see your mother. She will be happy to hear that you have return." He guided her, Sesshomaru and his grandchildren to the castle forgetting about the other two.

"Hey! What the fuck! What about us!" Inuyasha shouted trying to break free.

"Oh yes, I forgot. I have to send you two home." Kagome said releasing the from the ice.

"And your coming too! You still belong to me!" Inuyasha yelled as his eyes turn red and stalked towards her.

"Inuyasha sit boy." Kagome said irritated

His face was slam to the ground. She was tired of his selfishness and wanted to leave. She walked up to him ignoring the glare that Kikyo was giving her and took the curse necklace off of him.

"Good-bye Inuyasha." She said "Go back to your world."

She chanted the spell for the portal to open and walked away from them. Inuyasha looked at her with anger and went charging at her with Kikyo notching a arrow at her. King Rauko saw the woman aiming the arrow at his daughter and release his faster than she did and killed her. Inuyasha didn't even look back to see his mates death. He was too focus on Kagome. He leap in the air to pounce on her, just at the same time she grab her bow and arrow. She release the arrow with her ice power bended with it and strike Inuyasha in the heart. With her ice powers his whole body into ice. He hit the ground and shatter into ice dust.

"You should have left me alone." She whispered sadly

Sesshomaru walked up to his half-brother shatter body to pick up his father sword with a cloth and handed it to Kagome.

"But Sesshomaru..." Kagome stop when she felt the sword pulsing.

"The sword has chosen you as its new master." He said smiling at his sister and then handed Tenseiga to her. "And for a parting gift to remember me, Tenseiga."

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Your not staying?" She said tighten both sword to her chest.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry sister but I have to go back to my world." Then he put a hand on her cheek. "But I will come and visit. and maybe when the time on the demons is over in my world I will stay here. If that alright with your people?" He asked and looked at her father.

Rauko nodded "Your more than welcome to stay here my friend."

Hearing that Kagome hugged Sesshomaru tightly while saying good-bye. Shippo and Rin nearly nock them down when they came to hug their uncle good-bye with tears in their eyes. With their farewells Sesshomaru went back to his world. Kagome let out a few more tears before walking back to the kingdom with her father and children to see her mother. Without knowing that her father was already making plans to fine her a husband. She was already close to married age and need to act fast. As his wife embraced Kagome and their new grandchildren he left them alone for them to talk. He started writing letters to other elven kingdoms about the news and send them out.

* * *

_The Forest of Mirkwood_

King Tranduil was sitting on his throne when a messenger came in giving him a letter from his old friend Rauko. He read the letter and was glad to happy to hear that the snow princess has return. He smirked, knowing why Rauko send this letter and knew the other elven kingdoms have received them as well. Remembering Kagomes age that she should be now, she be close to married age in about ten years.

'So he's preparing already.' He humored

King Tranduil remembered what Kagome was like. She was everything like her mother: looks, beauty and had a caring heart. She also had her fathers stubbornness and loyalty. The stubbornness is what he's concern about. He didn't think that she would be a perfect fit for his son because of that. As good of friends Rauko and him were he wanted his son to have the perfect bride with no flaws. So decided no to tell Legolas until he fines out if Kagome was his ideal bride to be for his son.

* * *

Perfect or not, fate have plans for Prince Legolas and Princess Kagome. Only time will tell when they meet and hopefully fast. For another has set its eye on the snow elf princess...

**...in the land of Mordor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own "Lord of the "Rings" or "Inuyasha"**

**Author's note: Hello. I want to thank you for you comments on my story. This is actually my first time writing a fanfiction story. Now I'm giving you a heads up, there's going to be a Disney scene in this chapter with a tweak of my own. I'll let you guess which Disney movie it is.**

**I do not own that Disney scene, it belongs to Disney!**

* * *

Chapter three

As the years have gone by a lot had happen. Time of the demons was over in Sesshomaru world, so like he promise he came back with the spell he learn from Kagome, but he didn't come alone. The time he went back he got married to a female dog demon Shizuka and two kids, along with a third one coming soon. They, along with Kilala, Koga, his mate Ayame and their seven kids had came since they were like Kagomes second family.

That was the good things that had happen. The bad things that had been happening was that orcs had been coming into their lands and attacking. No one knew why, until Sesshomaru caught a live one and torture him until he got some answers and he did not like it.

It has seem that Sauron has been watching Kagome closely. Even though the Shikon Jewels was destroyed she still had her miko powers and is mix with her water and ice abilities, which made her powers evolve more powerful. As well as her beauty was fairer through out the lands. Sauron wanted her and will do everything in his power to get what he wants.

* * *

Word of the one ring was spread through out the world and that the Fellowship was on the move to Mordor to destroy it. They were on the Mountain of Carabras hoping to pass through. Unfortunately, Saruman had block them by trying to bring down the mountain. So to Frodos' decision they went back down heading towards Moria. Then as there luck had gotten worst when a snow storm appeared. They got lost on the path and they didn't know they were on elf grounds. They stop their tracks when they heard growling. Legolas tried to look pass through the snowy wind to see that they were surrounded by wolves. But he notice that these weren't orc wolves he was use to seen. He never seen wolves like them before. Then out of no where arrows were pointed at them. That's when Gandalf and him realize they were in the snow elf lands.

A man came up to them. Legolas was sure he wasn't an elf, judging by his dark aura and also his strange clothes. He had tan skin, blue eyes, long black hair and was wearing brown wolf fur.

"So what is a wizard, an elf, dwarf, two humans and four hobbits doing in our neck of the woods?" The man asked with a smirked and arms crossed.

Gandalf gave out a light chuckle. "Is this how you greet old friend now Koga."

Koga also laughed. "Okay boys low your weapons down. Sorry Gandalf but we've getting a lot of orcs in our land. We can't be too careful."

He walked up to Gandalf shook his hand, everyone was at ease.

"Kagome will be happy to see you again."

Gandalf smiled hearing his goddaughters name. "How is my little spitfire?"

"The usual, but she is dealing with a lot of pressure now. With the whole...have to be married soon." Koga said "Do you want to see her? I know King Rauko wouldn't mine you and your friends staying in his place for the night."

With that offer, they all agreed to stay for the night. Koga, along with his wolves and elf men led them to 'The Snow Kingdom', home of the snow elf's. Once they got to the castle Koga led them to the king throne room. Rauko was on his thrown reading over some letter when they came in. He looked up to recognize two people, Gandalf and Tranduil son Legolas.

"Gandalf, welcome to my home old friend." Rauko got up and gave Gandalf a hug. Then he looked at Legolas to give him a firm handshake. "Legolas, welcome. It been a long time since we last seen each other."

"Far to long." Legolas said

He was about to say more until he was cut off when one of the doors burst open. He recognized the person face. Prince Orovion, of the western forest land was soaked, covered in leaves and mud.

"I've never been so insulted in my life!" Orovion hissed stomping out the room.

"Your not leaving so soon are?" Rauko asked very worried

"Good luck marring her off with those brats!" He yelled

As he was leaving everyone was fighting off a laugh because the princes' pants from behind were rip off. As he left and far off let out a good laughed while Rauko sighed and shook his head.

"Kagome." Rauko sighed "Koga would you please show our guests to their rooms?"

"Got it boss." Koga gave him a smirk, as well with a salute and showed everyone to their rooms while the king storms off to where his daughter is.

* * *

_In the enchanted__ garden_

Rauko found Kagome in the garden watch the children playing tag.

"Kagome!" He shouted. He stalked towards her but stop in a halt when Kilala (in her big form) popped up with the princes rip piece of his pants in her mouth. "Good gracious Kilala!" They started a tug of war with the piece until a little piece of it rip off from Rauko side. Kilala walked away towards Kagome in victory. "So, this is one of the reason Prince Orovion stormed out."

"Oh daddy, Kilala and the children were just playing with him." Kagome said with a little laugh as if was a normal conversation. "Weren't you Kilala. You were just playing with that overly dress prince Orovion." She coo, petting Kilala who purred with a little chuckle.

They looked back at her father who was not please at all.

"Dearess, you need to stop doing this..." He continued with Kagome mocking along with him on the next line. "**The law said you must be married to a prince, on my/your 3000**** birthday."**

"Daddy, if I knew you were going to do this I would have stayed in the other world. If I do want to get married I to do it for love not because of some law." She said

"Kagome. Its not only because of some law. I just want to make sure you and the children are taken care of." He said taking her hand "When you told me about your adventures I believe it was time that you settle down."

"Please, try to understand." She walked away from her father and sat on the rims of the fountain. "The children and I haven't done a thing outside the walls on our own. I haven't even made any new friends." She said which cause Kilala to look at her insulted "Eccept for you Kilala." Kagome smiled while petting her. Kilala smiled went off to play with the children. "I... I just want one more adventure in my life before that happens, show my kids what's behind the kingdom walls and explore."

"Kagome, your a princess!" He said with a stern voice

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" She shouted and stormed off

Then Rauko huffed back in the castle mumbling (stubborn daughter) leaving Kilala, Rin and her friends confused.

* * *

**Castle hallway**

Legolas decided to walk around the castle, remembering the last time he was here. He was just a small child at the time and it was on the day of the snow princess birth. That was the only time he saw the young princess. He had heard about how she disappeared during the war. Then he heard about her return ten years ago. There were rumors about how she adopted two children from where she disappeared from and her adventures in the other world.

He was out of his muse when he heard a child laughing and Gimli yelling. An orange hair elf boy (who looked to be eight or ten in human form) with a little white in his hair and strangely had a fox tail came running Legolas way. The boy went under a table that had a long table cloth to hide. Legolas raised a brow on the boys action and look to see what's going on. Once he saw Gimli he was trying his best not to burst out laughing at the site. Gimli's hair and beard was turn bright pink and skin turn green.

"Where did that little devil boy go!" Gimli shouted, ready to kill.

Legolas just looked around him and shrugged his shoulders. "Who?" He asked trying not to smile.

Gimli grumbled and stalked away trying to fine the boy that did this to him. As he was very far away from them Legolas looked at the table the boy was hiding in.

"Its okay now. The mean dwarf is gone." Legolas laughed lightly

The boy came out and Legolas saw the royal mark snowflake on the boys forehead and knew he had to be Princess Kagome's son. The boy looke at him with a nervous grin and scratch his cheek nervously.

"Your not going to tell on me to my mama are you?" He asked

Legolas chuckled again and shook his head. "Don't worry I won't tell. But next time don't let the one your pranking catch you." And patted the boys head.

The boy nerves vanish and was replace with a wide smile.

"My name is Shippo, what's yours? Is it your first time here? I can show you around." Shippo asked taking Legolas hand and pulled him down the hallways.

"Legolas Greenleaf." He said

It was all he got out when the boy tugged on him and gave him a tour all over the castle. Shippo knew who Legolas was when he said his name. He was a Prince from Mirkwood and thought he was here to court his mama. He wanted his mama to be happy and thought Legolas was a nice guy. So it was his job to see if he was the right guy for her, like he did with the others.

* * *

**Five hours later dinner time: dinning room hallway**

"Rin, Luna have you seen Shippo anywhere?" Kagome asked her daughter and Sesshomarus daughter.

"No mama." Rin said "Why?"

"I'm just wondering because its a little to quite for the little prankster." Kagome said

"Ladies its time for dinner." Sessohmaru said coming from behind them with his eldest son. "Akio, would you take your sister and cousin to the dinning room?"

"Yes father." Akio bowed his head and took Rin and Lunas hands in his.

"Bye mama." Rin waved

Kagome smiled and waved to her daughter. Once they were out of site she sighed with a frown knowing what was coming.

"Your father told me what had happen today." He said

"And your here to lecture me too?" She sighed

"Not quite, I would have done worst to the prince." He smirked "You are my sister and its my job to protect you. You will soon fine love someday. And when you do I have to make sure he's the right one."

"Can't you just trust my judgment?" She smiled

"Do I have to remind you of a certain half-breed, sister." He smirked at her sour face for mentioning Inuyasha.

"Okay, I get it." She sighed being defeated "Changing the subject, have you seen Shippo?"

It was his turn to sigh and pinch the edge of his brows, "No, but I did see his work on one of our guest."

Kagome couldn't help but laughed, her little trickster.

As they enter the dinning room, the Fellowship looked at them and they were awestruck. They have heard of the snow princess beauty and that she was the fairest of the land. They all agreed that the rumors were true. Shippo smiled. He got up from his seat and dragged Legolas with him. After answering all his question he passed Shippos test.

"Mama, I want to introduce you to someone." Shippo said with excitement "Mama this is Legolas. Legolas this is my mama."

The moment their eyes met it was like no one else was in the room but them.

"It...it... its an honor to meet you, your highness." Legolas said lending out his hand to touch hers.

Once their hands touch there was a spark, which made Kagome gasp lightly. Than he brought up her hand to kiss it and didn't let go. That was until Gandalf cleared his throat.

"Doesn't your godfather deserve a hug." He smiled

Kagome blushed and let go of Legolas hand like it was on fire and went to hug Gandalf. Leaving everyone that had watched, chuckled at their embarrass look. Legolas went back to sit down at his seat. He missed the warmth of her hand with his.

'What is this feeling?'


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

_"Elvish language"_

* * *

Kagome had finish packing and headed outside where everyone was waiting for her. She was asked to join the Fellowship and help them with their task. Gandalf had mention at dinner about how she did the exact same task as Frodo and succeeded. Frodo was surprise. That's when Gandalf saw the look in his eye and asked Kagome to join them. Her father objected it immediately and one of the Fellowships, Boromir, saying that a woman wouldn't be able to handle a task like this and that she would be a burden. Feeling her anger raising everyone around Kagome scooted away as she shot ice daggers at him which pinned him in him to his chair. It took some time for Gandalf to persuade her father (with some help from Sesshomaru and Koga) to let Kagome go. The rest of the Fellowship didn't mine and thought she will be a great assent.

"Be safe my child." Her mother (Andune) said as she was hugging her. "It pains me to see you go. It feels like I just got you back and now your leaving again."

"I have to do this mama. I can't turn my back on someone that needs my help." Kagome said

Andune smile at her daughter. "Your definitely your fathers daughter."

"Kagome." Aragorn voice came from behind them. "It looks like we had a store-away." He lifted Shippo up who was pouted.

"Shippo." She sighed

"But I want to go too. I've gone with you before." He pouted again and crossed his arms. He tried to use his fox charm on her but she just gave him a stern look.

"Aragorn chuckled and put Shippo down. "I have no doubt that you'll be a great assent to us as well but you are needed here to protect your mothers kingdom." He said

"He is right Shippo. With me gone someone needs to hold up the front and to look out for your sister." Kagome smiled down at him.

Shippo was felling a little pride with the comments but Kagome could tell that he wasn't buying it. He agreed to stay but to make sure he stays for sure Kagome told Sesshomaru to watch out for him. She would have let Shippo come along but she knew this will be even more dangerous than in the feudal era. She kissed her children and family good-bye and began to leave.

"Bye!" She waved to everyone from a distance and looked at the neko on her shoulder. "Ready for another adventure Kilala?"

The little neko mew in excitement and they both headed with the rest of the group.

They were out of the snow elf lands and headed towards Moria. During the tie Kagome has gotten along with everyone. Well except for Boromir. He stayed away from her so he didn't get on her bad side again. As for Legolas, he been giving her a few glances without her noticing. He still didn't know what his feelings were for her but when ever their eyes met there was a pull in his heart that wanted him to be closer to her. To love her, cherish and protect her.

* * *

They had reach Moria and Gandalf was trying to fine the right password to open the door. Nothing had work for the passed two minutes and everyone rested. Frodo was sitting by Gandalf who was still chanting. Gimli was sitting on a rock smoking his pip. Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks at the water. Boromir and Leogas were keeping a look out. Sam was helping Aragorn the saddle and packs off his pony Bill. Kagome couldn't help but scowl at the lake. She could sense the evil that is lurking within it. She grab the handle of Tessaiga just in case something happens. Legolas saw this and walked over to her while eyeing the water as well.

_"What is it, Kagome?"_ Legolas asked

_"Something in the water. I could sense it."_ She said

Even Kilala (who was in her big form) was growling at the water.

They looked away from the water when Gandalf used the word "Friend" in elvish to open the door (Thanks to Frodo). So they walked in the chamber and Gimli started to talk.

"Master elf and lady, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarfs! Roaring fires, malt beer , red meat off of the bone." He said in pride and went on and on. "And they call it a mine. Mine!"

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir spoke

Gandalf raised his staff that he lit with his magic and everyone saw corpses of dead dwarfs. Gimli looked around and cried out in vain. Legolas pulled an arrow out from one of the corpses and alerted everyone it was goblins that were responsible for this. He took out his own arrows and the others took out their weapons as well in respond.

"Boromir spoked again. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here! Get out!"

Kagome felt a dark aura creeping up from behind them. As she turn a tentacle wrapped itself around Frodo's ankle. The site of it reminded her of Naraku. She shot out ice daggers at it but didn't let go. Then Sam, Merry and Pippin join in and tried to hack it off with their swords after Sam called out to Aragorn.

Kagome and the hobbits tried their best to keep Frodo away from the water but more tentacles rose to push them away. Kagome leaped in the air before the tentacle could hit her and unsheathe her sword. Everyone was awed at how her sword had transform. It was huge!

"HOSENKI KONGOSHOHA!" She shouted

She swung her sword and a dozen shards came from it. They cut through the tentacle that held Frodo and Boromir caught him.

"Go now!" She shouted as landed.

Gandalf yelled at them to head to the mines and everyone followed but Legolas. He didn't want to leave her alone with the beast so he shot some more of his arrows at it. Once she raised her sword up high he could fell its powers flowing. His eyes widen at what he saw next.

"WIND SCAR!"

Within seconds a great force of power slash at the beast, along with half of the landscape. Kagome sword shrunk back to a normal sword and she was brought to he knees, using the sword to lean on. She tried using the some of her miko powers to mix with the Wind scar to make it more powerful. It was something she had wanted to try and now it seems that she used too much.

_"Are you okay?" _Legolas asked who went straight to her side the moment she fell.

_"Just... a little... drain."_ She said

She took a deep breath and stand up to sheath her sword. Then went in the mines with Legolas by her side just in case. As they walk in the mines they followed Gandalf to lead the way. They reach up to some stairs and Kagome knew the hobbits would have a had time getting up so she put them on Kilalas back. As they reach the top there were three passage ways. Gandalf couldn't remember which way so everyone settle down.

"I've never seen a sword with such power." Aragorn said to Kagome. "I could tell its not made by any craft men in this world. Was it made from the world you went to ?"

Kagome smiled and took the swords one by one to introduce them.

"These swords are brothers. They were made by the fangs of a great dog demon name Taisho. He was my big brother father. He made three swords. This is Tessaiga, known as the sword of earth." She stated as she held out Tessaiga. "The sword was made to protect man. With one swing it can slay one hundred demons. It was given to his second son when he died. A half demon, who was known as Inuyasha."

"Was?" Merry said

"He died ten years ago." She said with a sad look in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed. Then she put Tessaiga away and held up Tenseiga. "This is Tenseiga. Known as the heaven sword. It doesn't cut because it was made to heal. With one swing it can save one hundred souls. But only once. It also has another technique to open a portal to hell, known as Meido Zangetsuha. It was given to his first born, Sesshomaru."

"What of the third sword?" Pippin asked

"The third one was destroyed by Tessaiga and Tenseiga. It was called So'unga. The sword of hell. It can control the dead and open the gate to hell." She said "It was a dangerous sword that had a mine of its own. Only Taisho or a very powerful demon was able to control it. The great dog demon only wish was that both of his sons worked together their swords to destroy So'unga." She anime sweat drop and laugh at the next part she was going to say. "They did at the end but they both hated each guts and suborn that it was hard for them to do it without asking."

They believed her at that part. After meeting with Sesshomaru it was hard to see him asking for help.

"I have one question." Boromir said "If Sesshomaru was the eldest, why didn't he get Tessaiga since it's powerful than the other?"

"The sword was made to protect man. Sesshomaru wasn't like how he is now. He only thing he thought about was power." She explained "His father wanted to teach him what it means to protect and love someone by giving him Tenseiga. It didn't work until he met my daughter Rin. He saved her life and cared for her dearly."

"What of this Inuyasha persn you spoke of?" Legolas asked "What happen to him?"

"That story is for another time." She said giving them a sad smile.

Just on time, Gandalf finally remember which way to go and lead the way. Reaching to the end of the stairway Gandalf spoke again and increase the light. It was bright enough to see the great stone halls.

"Behold: The Great Realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." He said

The Fellowship was amazed at the architecture as Gimli gasped at the masterpiece of his cousin. They walked through the great hall and Gimli caught a glimpse of light shinning into a chamber. He went off running towards it ignoring Gandalf call. Everyone followed after him. Once they caught up he was on his knees before the crypt that was built in the center of the room. Scattered around the chamber were dried and decomposed corpses of dwarfs. Gandalf came closer to the stone tomb, translating the runes chiseled into the stone.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf said "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Gandalf glance around and found a tick batter book. He passed his stuff and hat to Pippin and picked the book up. Gimli was sobbing and started to chant a pray in his people language. Kagome went up to Gimli and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Legoals went over to Aragorn to tell him that they should move on and Kagome couldn't agree with him more. Ever since she step in the mines she has sense evil around them.

**"They have taken the bridge... and the second hall..."** Gandalf read out loud **"We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums... in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."**

During all this Pippin was backing away, clutching the staff and hat. He hit a well that had a corpse on the lips of it. He touch the arrow that was imbedded in it and when Gandalf ended, it fell down and made a loud noises. It spooked and irritated everyone and Gandalf was frustrated.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf hissed "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Taking his thing from ashamed Pippin and walked away. Kagome felt sorry for him and was about to say something until she felt the dark aura coming. Then everyone heard the drums coming from the well. Sam looked at Frodo's sword seeing that it was turning blue. The orc cries were soon along with the drums. Boromir and Kagome rushed over to the doors. When Boromir was looking out the door Kagome pulled him back before orc arrows could impale him. As they shut the door Aragorn and Legolas were beside them to barricade the door.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said sarcastic

They were about to sea the door until they felt the temperature of the chamber room has gotten lower. They turn to see Kagome using her powers to ice the door as tick as she could. At least it will give them some time ti prepare. They all got out their swords as the elf's notching their arrows.

Orcs were heard, trying to break the tick ice door down. Kagome smirked at her work but it disappeared when she heard a loud pounding and the door started to rile. Guessing it was the troll Boromir spoke of. Two more pounding and the ice started to crack. Another pounding and a toll barged in with a few orcs behind it and the battle began. The fellowship did not hesitate to clash their swords and imbedded arrows with orcs. Kagome killed half of them by releasing her arrows with purity. When orcs came close range to her Legolas immediately shot them. She heard the death cries of the orcs and looked at him with thanks.

"Always watch your back, your Highness." He said cocky

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his cockiness and threw ice shuriken's at his way and ended up killing two orcs behind him.

He look over shoulders and was amazed.

"Always watch your back, your Highness." She smirked and mockingly bowed to him. He couldn't help but smirk back.

A few minutes and two trolls, along with about a dozen ocrs dead the fight was over. Everyone hovered over Frodo who was stab by a troll. Aragorn turn him over and to everyone's surprise he was alive, thanks to the Mithril he wore under his shirt. But the happiness was gone when they heard more footsteps coming their way.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything.

_"Elf Language'_

* * *

The fellowship followed Gandalf and ran down the great halls of Dwarrowdelf. Kagome hurried and put each hobbit on Kilala to make them go faster. Each step they make the more and more orcs came out from top and bottom. Within minutes they were surrounded. Orcs circled them but the fellowship held their ground and was ready to fight to their deaths. Orcs were about to attack until they heard a loud roar and strange fire glow appeared. It scared the orcs and they fled, leaving the fellowships where they stand.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf

Gandalf didn't say anything for a few minutes. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world." He said

Growls followed through the halls as the glow kept reaching closer and closer. Kagome had never seen or heard of a demon like it in the feudal era. It's power was so great that it rivaled Sesshomaru. At this point it scared her so much that without noticing her hand grab for Legolas hand.

"This foe is beyond any of you." He said "RUN!"

Without questions the Fellowship did as they commanded and ran. They headed for a small doorway as Gandalf heard them through it. After they enter a passageway and went down a flight of steps only to fine the last few segments were missing. Boromir didn't see it and almost fell if it wasn't for Legolas. Gandalf came from behind with Aragorn by his side.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf said to Aragorn.

Balrog gave another roar that made everything shake, which means it was getting closer. When Aragorn made a move to face the demon but Gandalf roughly pushed him away.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" He yelled

With another roar the fellowship quickly descended another flight of massive stairs before coming to a gap. Legolas leap first and landed on the other side before Balrog rumbled again. It was loud enough to make the rocks fall from above. Kagome order Kilala to take the hobbits to the other side so that they wouldn't get hurt. Gandalf was next to leap to the other side, then Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn. Kagome had stayed last because of the orcs who were firing arrows at them.

"Kagome come!" Legolas shouted

Kagome looked back to where Balrog was and unsheathed Tenseiga.

"KAGOME!" Legolas shouted in fear.

"Kagome you won't be able to do it with that sword, he is more powerful!" Gandalf yelled hoping to bring some scents to her.

Kagome looked down at her sword to think about what Gandalf said and then she looked at Legolas. She could tell that he was scared for her and didn't want her to get hurt. He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe.

_"Please... come back."_ He whispered

She sighed and sheathed her sword. Then she backed up a little to make a big leap and Legolas caught her.

_"Don't ever do that to me again."_ He whispered in her ear which cause her body to shiver.

He grab ahold of her hand and followed the rest of the group. They were close to the bridge and Gandalf rushed them over it. As everyone made it over Gandalf stayed behind and turn to face Balrog who appeared from the flames.

"You cannot pass!" He yelled

This made everyone turn to look back at what's happening. Frodo and Kagome saw Gandalf facing Balrog and cried out his name.

"I am the servant of the Secret Forw, wielded of the Flame of Anor...The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" Gandalf spoke and the light of the crystal from his staff grew brighter.

Balrog created a sword out of the flames and tried to strike Gandalf down but was destroyed y Gandalf's barrier. Kagome couldn't let her godfather fight alone but didn't know how to help. She couldn't use any of her swords because it will hurt or destroy Gandalf. She couldn't use her ice power because there wasn't enough moisture nd she highly thought her miko powers will affect something like Balrog but she had to do something. Then it hit her. There may not be moisture in the air but their is water inside her.

"Go back to the Shadows!" Gandalf commanded

Kagome hurried with her plan she cut her arm to draw out blood and notch he arrow to take aim.

"YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" He shouted and slam his staff into the bridge.

Balrog was unimpressed and went forward towards Gandalf until an arrow engulf into its shoulder. He screeched in pain and half of his body was turning into red ice. In seconds his hand was very slowly turning to ash with the rest of his body. He stomp his foot down and the bridge on his side crumble beneath him. As Balrog fell Gandalf went to walk away but Balrog created a whip and lashed it around Gandalf's leg, dragging him over the bridge. Without Legolas knowing Kagome rush down before Gandalf could let go. She grab ahold of Gandalf with one hand and the edge of the cliff with her injure arm, try to by pass the pain by holding both of their weight. Gandalf knew this and gave her a sad smile.

"The bridge won't hold us for long Kagome. It okay. Just let go and save yourself." He said

"I won't let you go Gandalf! We'll make it!" Kagome cried, trying to pulled them up but didn't work.

"I'm sorry my dear." He whispered. He reached for her hand and gripped it. Then he looked to the other Fellowship. "Fly you fools." He pulled out of her grip and fell.

Kagome was left in total shocked that she didn't realize that she was being pulled up by Legolas. He scooped her into her arms and took her out of this place. Boromir was right behind him with Frodo in his arms. Kilala and the other hobbits were already outside with Gimli and Aragorn came out last. Everyone was distraught over their lost. Kagome had gotten over her shock and finally let out her tears for her beloved godfather. Legolas (who was still holding her) was comforting her in his arms and saying soothing words. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said

"Give them a moment for pity sake!" Boromir yelled wanting to give everyone time to grieve for their lost.

"By night fall this mountain will be swarming with orcs!" He yelled in truth. "We must head to Lothlorien. Legolas get them up. Gimli help them."

He didn't like to be told by anyone but Legolas knew he was right so he looked down at Kagome to make sure she was alright before he go.

"It's alright Legolas, I'm fine now." She whisper with a sad smile.

He nod his head and went to get the hobbits up. She then walk away from them to heal her arm, hoping that no one had notice. She was healed by the time she heard Aragorn called out to Frodo. He was near the edge and turn around in silent with a tear running down his chin.

* * *

Night had came and the fellowship were far away from Mori and only a days away to Lothlorien. Since light has fallen everyone decided to camp for the night. Everyone was asleep but Legolas, he stayed up to keep a look out.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

Legolas heard it and came to her side. It looked like she was having a nightmare.

"...just go home." She said

She started to shake and looked like she was panicking. Legolas was worried and try to comfort her by putting his hand hers. Kagome shot up, grab the hand and a blade to Legolas neck.

"Kagome, its okay. It's me." Legolas whispered

Kagome was startle for a while until she was starting to calm down.

"Sorry." She said

She got up and went to fine the near by lake that they found. Legolas just stood there not knowing if he should go after her of stay.

_"Go to her Legolas."_ Aragorn said getting up from his sleep, who heard everything. _"It's my turn to keep watch. Follow her."_

Legolas nodded and went in the direction Kagome went. He found her by the lake splashing cold water in her face. He sense her sadness.

_"You dreamed about him."_ He said _"Inuyasha, you said his name in your sleep."_

Kagome sighed. Knowing that she has to tell him sooner or later. _"It's a long story."_ She said with a sad smile.

He sat down next to her and took her hand into his again.

"I got time." He said

So she told him everything that had happen before and after her adventure. From when she met Inuyasha and what he has done to her in the past. At the end she told him that she had to kill him because of his elfishness that he wanted her with him and try to force her to leave her home and family. It was the same spell she used on Balrog and that's way she had the nightmare.

Legolas had stayed quite the whole time. He was glad that Inuyasha was gone. If he was still alive Legoals would have hunt him down and killed him himself for what he has done to Kagome. She had given him so much and he didn't give anything in return but pain and had her heart broken. She deserved better than that. He didn't realize that he said that last part out loud.

"Thank you Legolas." She whispered and kissed him on his cheek.

He blushed a little before smiling down at her.

"Come, we should head back." He said getting up and still holding her hand.

He lead her back to camp where everyone was still sleeping and Aragorn kept watched. Aragorn up looked at them and saw them holding hands. He turned around to hide a smile, he was glad that his old friend had found someone he loved. Even if he doesn't know it yet. She laid down next to Kilala with her permission he laid down beside her and their hands were still connected, much to Leoglas liking.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything.

_'elven language'_

* * *

They ran into the woods of Lothlorien. Kagome could feel the power the that's protected these woods. She felt safe but couldn't help but feel like they were being watch. Legolas saw this and stood close to her side. After their talk last night he has finally found out his feeling for her. He was in love with her and will do anything to protect her. As they walked through the woods Gimli was warning the hobbits about an elf witch living in the woods.

"...I have the eyes of a hawk an dears of a fox." Gimli said

Just when he finish that last line an arrow was by his face. In a blink of an eye they were all surrounded by the elves.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." An elf commented standing before Aragorn. Gimli was not too pleased to hear this, but it made Kagome giggle a little.

The elf heard it and looked at her in awe. He recognize the eyes and she looked just like the queen of the snow kingdom but younger. He then saw the royal family mark of the snow elves and who knew she was.

_'Lady Kagome daughter of Rauko. Welcome to Lothlorien your highness.'_ He bowed his head as Kagome did the same. _'Welcome Legolas, son of Tranduil.'_ He said looking at Legolas who was next to her.

_'Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir's of Lorien.'_ Legolas said while wrapping an arm around Kagome, which made her blush.

When Haldir saw this he kept a smile on the outside but was frowning in the inside. He then turn to the leader Aragorn.

_'Aragorn of Dunedain, you are known to us.'_ Haldir said

"Haldir." Aragorn said in response, giving him a curt nod.

So much for legendary courtesy of the elves. Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli scoffed angrily.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the dark days." Haldir said glaring down at him.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkaqwi ai durugnul! (I spit upon your grave!" Gimli yelled

"Gimli." Kagome said and rolled her eyes.

Aragorn turn around and grip Gimli shoulder. "That was not so courteous." He said

Haldir attention was else where and looked at Frodo. He could feel that he was caring something evil on him.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." He said

This brought an argument with Aragorn and Haldir. Aragorn was telling him that they needed their aid but Haldir wasn't believing any of it and didn't want to risk the safety of his people. During the whole conversion he couldn't help but take a few glances at the young snow princess. He has heard the rumors of the young maiden beauty and power and couldn't help but agree with them. But he knew he couldn't act on anything because of how Legolas was close to her. Then from the orders of his lady he lead them to their kingdom.

"Caras Galadhon... The heart of the Elvendom on earth. Realm of The Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said

Kagome gasped at the site. "It's beautiful." She said

Both Haldir and Legolas smiled at her reaction.

When they entered the city, they werebrought to the spiral staircase that goes to the tallest tree. They were watched by the guards as they enter. Then Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel came down. She looked at everyone faces and read their mines. She then looked at Kagome and smiled down at her.

"Go now and rest, for your hearts are heavy with sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep well." She said, everyone was about head when... "Kagome? May we talk for a moment?"

Kagome turn around to followed her but couldn't go any further with Legolas arm still around her. She looked at him and she could see that he was worried for her.

"It's alright Legolas. I'll be fine." She said giving him a smile and a hand over his.

Legolas smiled back at her and let her go. Haldir saw this and had to walk away from them. Kagome and Lady Galadriel walked away from the group and stop when Galadriel believed it was safe to talk.

"It's been a long time since I saw you young snow princess. I'm glad that you have return. And I believe you have a question for me." She said

"Thank you my Lady. It's about my miko powers. How is it that I still have them? I thought once the Shikon Jewel is destroyed and gone for good I will no longer have them?" Kagome asked

"You are right, you shouldn't. This power is unknown to elves." Galadriel said

"Then how is it..." Kagome was cut off.

"Are you sure the Shikon Jewel is truly gone? It's power rivals the power of the one ring. Why did you think Kikyo still went after you even after it was destroyed?" Galadriel asked

"It within me." Kagome whispered placing a hand on her chest.

Galadriel nodded her head. "You were chosen by the gods and Lady Midoriko to be the Jewel guardian. They saw your bravery and strength that you had to go through and wanted to give something in return." She said "It is placed into your heart. The Jewel is apart of you now. And you will be stronger than anything in this world in time." She whispered

She whispered because she knew they were no longer alone.

"Be safe my dear. Be careful of those you are traveling with." She said and kissed her on the top of Kagomes head. "And a little warning your father is coming here."

Kagome shooked her head and sighed. She knew he would once he hears about Gandalf's death. She thank Galadriel again with a bow and left to fine her friends to warn them.

She finally found them Kagome eyes widen when she saw Legolas in his formal wear instead of his warrior wear. He looked very handsome that it made her blush.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Aragorn asked

"My father is coming." she said and looked at Legolas. "He's coming to take me back home."

"Why?" Aragorn asked

"Because of Gandalf's death. He was the only reason that I was aloud to come." Kagome said "I need your help to convents him for me to stay."

"We will do our best Kagome but as I remember your father is just a stubborn as you. It will be a challenge." Aragorn tested

"Hey! I resent that!" Kagome shouted

Her reaction made everyone laughed. Legolas smiled and took ahold of her hand.

"We'll do what we can Kagome." He said "Would you like a tour around the kingdom before your father comes?"

"I will like that." She smiled

The walk around the kingdom for hours and they could see that the sun was about to set. As they were walking back Legolas couldn't help but wonder what she was humming. He known every song that has been sung but not that one.

"What is it that you are singing?" He asked

Kagome blushed. She didn't realizes that she doing that.

"Sorry, it's a habit. I always singed it to my daughter before she goes to sleep." She said "It's a song I learn from Japan. It's more of a fairy tale song for children."

"I will like to her it, if you don't mine." He said

She couldn't say no to that face. She just hoped he doesn't take it the wrong way. So she took a deep breath and started to sing.

'I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, the gleam in your eye is so a familiar gleam

And I know it's true that vision are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream'

What she didn't know that everyone in the group had heard her singed and stopped to watch .

'La, la, la, ah~ah~

But if I know you , I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so a familiar gleam

And I know it's true that vision are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.'

Legolas actually liked the song and thought the song fit them nicely. As did Aragorn, as he was thinking about Arwen when Kagome sang the song. They reached up to he top of the highest tree and watch the sky. They were alone and Legolas was trying to fine a way to tell her how he feels about her. He was nervous and didn't want to scare her off. So he just took a deep breath and just say it.

"Kagome,... there is something that I need to tell you." Legolas said

"Yes Legolas." She said

"I'm not good at expressing my feelings but lately I've been having these feeling for you." He said He looked straight at her and took her hands into his. Kagome started to blush more and her heart started to beat faster than before. "You are the bravest person I know. You are strong, caring and a very loving person. I always want to be near you. To protect you and never let anything hurt you. I...I'm... I'm in love you Kagome."

No one has ever said such sweet words like that to her in her life. Her face was all red and her eyes were tearing up. She had felt the same way about him but wasn't sure how he felt for her.

"I... I love you too, Legolas." She said and let her tears fall down.

Legolas smile and did something he's been wanting to do for a long time. He lean down and capture her lips into his. Once they kissed it felt like their souls were reunited. that they were meant to be with each other. Legolas wrap his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Legolas tongue brush against Kagomes lips asking for access. Kaogme moan at the touch and Legolas didn't waist anytime. Kagome was in heaven but sadly they were interrupted.

"Ahem."

"Brother?!" Kagome gasped

"Sister." Sesshomaru said and then glared at Legolas. Legolas flinch a little but didn't let it showed on his face. "Your father is hear to see you."

It was tense when they reached back to the group. Kagome was between her brother and Legolas because she was afraid Sesshomaru will try an kill Legolas. He was very overprotective of Kagome but he wanted her to be happy. So he had to make sure that Legolas was the right one to court his sister. They finally reach to the group and the first person saw they was Kagome's father.

"Hello father." Kagome bowed

"We're going home." He commanded

"I'm sorry father but I am not leaving the fellowship. I will not abandon my friends." She said. He was about to say something next but she beat him to it. "I know your afraid for my safety daddy but I been through this before. I have seen death and been through it. But that's not going to stop me for fighting for what I believe in."

"Your my only child. I don't want to see you get hurt. Who among them will fight to protect you when they are too busy protecting the Halfling?" He said

"I will." Legolas said stepping up which shocked Rauko. "I will protect her."

"Why should I believe you?" Rauko asked

"Because I love her." Legolas said. He looked at Kagome with passion. "Her fighting abilities and instincts have saved us from the worst patch. She brings strength and joy to us and that's why I love her."

Silent was you could hear. Everyone was shock from the elf prince words. Even Aragorn was stun. He knew how his old friend felt for Kagome but he didn't think he wouldn't blurt it out in public.

"What did you say?" Rauko asked walking up to him with a stone face. "Did you just say, that you love my daughter?"

Legolas nod his head to the king and at Kagome again. "Yes, I do."

The king looked at his daughter. "Do you feel the same for him?"

"Yes father." Kagome smiled and took Legolas hands into hers.

They never took their eyes off each other to see the smile on the king, Aragorn and Sesshomaru faces. The king gave out a loud happy laugh and gave Legolas a big hug and haul in him the air.

"You brilliant boy. I was begging to worry for my daughters future." Rauko said setting Legolas down. "We will return at once and ..."

"Daddy! We still have a quest to finish and we just found out about our feelings for each other. It's a little too early to have a wedding." Kagome said

She couldn't believe that her father was trying to hitch her up already. Even Legolas couldn't believe it.

"Its how your mother did it. And this is the perfect time my dear." Rauko said

"Daddy." She sighed

"When the quest is over their shall be a wedding." Sesshomaru said spooking everyone. "You need time to get to know each other am I right?"

Kagome and Legola both nodded their heads.

"Then there will be time limit. Your birthday isn't till two months. If your quest does not end on that day your to come back to get married. Agree?" He said

Kagome and Legolas looked at each other to see what each other think and agreed. At least it will give them time to slow down instead of rushing them. Rauko was not happy but agree to it as well. He kissed his daughter goodbye and began to leave.

"Thank you big brother." Kagome said giving him a hugged.

"He has own my approval, dear sister good luck." Sesshomaru said letting her go and gave Legolas another glare. "Hurt her in any way, and the king of Mirkwood will no longer have an heir."

Legolas was unfazed. "I would never do such a thing." He said

Sesshomaru gave him a nod and left with the king. As they were gone both Kaogme and Legolas let out their breath that they didn't know they held.

When the king left everyone had fallen asleep, except for the two love elves. They slept beside each other looking at each other. Legolas reach out his hand and crease her face.

"I can't believe my father nearly married us." She whispered and gave a light chuckled, as did Legolas.

"You should have seen your face." He said

"Your one to talk, your eyes nearly pop out of their socket." Kagome said "I'm just glad he didn't stop us for going on our quest."

"We should be lucky it wasn't my father. He would have made us get married. Quest or not." Legolas said "No one has ever said no to him. Its always has to be his way. I think that's why he didn't tell me about your coming of age."

"Should I take offense to that?" She asked

Legolas sighed "My father had always planned and pitcher me with a woman that quiet, graceful and ..."

"The opposite of me, who is stubborn, graceful at sometimes, speaks her mine and will not stay on the sidelines in battle but fight but fight by your side." Kagome said

"Yes. But I never wanted that. I wanted someone like you and I'm glad that we got to meet." He said "No matter what he says I chose you and will have no one else. My love, my soul mate." He kissed her on the forehead and her lips. Then he brought her closer to his body and slept peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

* * *

The fellowship were ready to depart and Lord Celeborn and his men cloak them with their own garments as a gift to protect them. The Lady Galadriel came to offers them all gifts. She gave Legolas a new bow. Merry and Pippin godgger, am got rope, and Gimli wasn't what he wanted so she past him. She said something to Aragorn and gave the light of Eaendil's star to Frodo.

"Kagome, jut like your mother you never ask for anything. But I believe you would like this gift." Galadriel said giving her a mirror. "As any mother you worry and miss your children. this mirror will help you see them or anyone you care for."

"Thank you my Lady." Kagome said and bowed her head.

As Lady Galadriel left Kagome felt Kilala brush against her leg to get her attention. Kagome smiled down at her picked up to play with her a little. Legolas and some of the elves were preparing for departure. Legolas turned to Merry and Pippin and showed them a piece of what appeared to be bread.

"Lembas. Elvish way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He said and left them with that and turned to make his way to Gimli.

"How many didyou eat?" Marry asked Pippin

"Four." Pippin said

As for Aragorn, he was far away talking to Celeborn.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Celeborn said "Nor will you fine safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mask of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so." He held a blade that glowed blue. "Le aphadar aen." (Your are being tracked) he whispered and gave the blade to Aragorn. He took it and sheathed it. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the falls of Raudos." Aragorn nodded and made his way to the group who was getting in the boats.

As they were ready they all headed to the boats. Aragorn was with Frodo and Sam. Boromir was with Merry and Pippin. Kagome was sitting between Legolas and Gimli.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli said

"What was it?" Legolas asked

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head... but, she gave me three." Gimli said

Both Kagome and Legolas were smiling at that.

As time past it has been nothing but silent. Legolas was whistling some songs once in while but he was dying to her Kagome sing again. When she sang that song to him it was like listening to an angle. But from what she told him she like to in privet or to her children and never in public. He didn't understand why but wasn't going to force her.

Now what the two still didn't know that everyone has heard her sing and wanted to hear more too. That's where Merry and Pippin come in. They started arguing to each other that it got everyone's attention.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Kagome asked

"Well, Pippin is asking me if all elves sing." Merry explained "I told him yes but he doesn't believe me. Saying that cause we never hear you sig making him think that they don't."

"Of course all elves sing. You heard Legolas and almost everyone in Lorine sing." Kagome said

"Yes, but not you. Does that mean snow elves don't know how to sing?" Pippin asked "Or do they just have bad voices?"

"Easy Pippin, you walking on the ice with her." Aragorn warn him with a smile. From the Atmosphere had gotten lower he knew Kagome had taken a fences to that. Especially when it involved her people.

"Or course snow elves can sing." Kagome hissed "And so can I. People say that I rival my mother's voice."

"But can you prove it?" Pippin baited her.

Getting annoyed she took the bait.

'Many nights we've prayed

with no proof that anyone could hear.

In our heart, a hopeful song we barely understood.

Now we are nor afraid, although we know there's much to fear

We were climbing mountains long before we knew we could.

There can be miracles when you believe,

though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe'

Everyone was moved by the song. It gave them hope and courage, especially Frodo.

'In this time of fear

When prayer so often proved in vain

Hope seems like the summer birds

too swiftly flown away

Yet now I'm standing here

My heart so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'll say

There can be miracles when you believe,

though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who know what miracles you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

you will when you believe

When you believe, somehow you will

you will when you believe.'

"You sing beautifully, Kagome." Legolas whispered in her ear. "Do not be afraid to show it."

She smiled at him with blush across her cheeks and they continue to paddle.

They had reach to the great kings statues (Aragon Kin) and rested at the western shore. Kagome have been a bad feeling lately. She had sense dark evil following them and their paces have quicken. They needed to move.

"We will have a labyrinth of sharp rocks to go through, stinking marshlands." Gimli complained of the route that they are going to take. "After that it gets even better."

"That is our road. I suggest you get some rest, to heal your wound." Aragorn said

Then Kagomes head popped up when she sense a familiar aura that was close by. She growled and little march off in the woods not knowing that she was being followed. She was far from the group and ended up ruins. She eyed a particular tree and walk quietly towards. Thanks to her elf abilities she walked with soft footsteps and her scent that matches with trees she was able to sneak behind her prey. With her quick reflexives she grab its tail and hauled it upside down.

"SHIPPO!" She Shouted

"Uh...hi mama." He smiled nervously

"You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble, little fox." She scolded him

She put him down them she heard a ruckus close by. She and Shippo hurried and Boromir trying to take the ring from Frodo. Shippo transform into his fox demon form and tackled Boromir off of him. By the time Boromir off Frodo but on the ring and turn investable. By sending his aura Kagome called Shippo and both of them followed him. They followed his sent to the ruins and found Aragorn with him.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the fires of Mordor." Aragorn said

Kaogme knew what this means. Frodo had decide to go alone and she will not stop him either.

"Be safe Frodo." She said

"I know." He said looking at her. "Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."

Kagome nodded her head but her smiled fade for what she felt coming. Aragorn saw this and looked at Frodo sword that as glowing blue.

"Run Frodo!" Kagome shouted and unsheathed Tessaiga.

She headed towards the noise of heavy feet with Aragorn and Shippo (who still in his demon form). The Uruk-hai were before them now and then they attacked. The three took down a few but more and more just kept. It got worst when one the seem to be the leader had shouted to find the half-lens and woman. The trio were shock at that. That's when Kagome was having trouble keeping them away from her. With Aragon and Shippo in the middle of her sight she couldn't use the Wind Scar. So she put down Tessniga and use the technique that Sesshomaru had taught her. She forge a whip with miko power and struck the Uruk-hai. Then Legolas, Gimli and Kilala appeared and help them. Legolas saw the Uruks surrounding Kagome and hurried to her aid. The hoard started to get smaller every second and by the time last one died they heard the horn of Gondor. Aragorn rushed off to help Boromir leaving the rest with them.

About five minutes have past and the Uruks have fallen but one. Kilala had him pinned down because Kagome wanted answers before they kill him.

"What does Saruman want with me?" She asked having the blade close to his neck.

"To give you to our lord, Sauron." He smirked "He has been watching you. He knows the powers you carry within you. And he will have it." He chuckled

Legolas grew furriest at the knowledge of this and cut off its head before Kagome could.

"He will not have not, I swear it." He said to her and she thanked him with a smile.

Shippo saw this and was happy that his plan had worked. He was so happy that he was wagging his tail. Legolas heard it and finally notice that Shippo was there.

"Shippo?" Legolas raised a brow. "How did you get here?"

"He followed our trail by the time my father and Sesshomaru left." Kagome scolded her son with her arms folded.

Shippo face turn into a frown and his tail went down in shame.

"Sorry mama." He said

Legoals felt sorry for the boy, knowing how he feels trying to get a parents approval.

"We'll discuss this later my love but we must go help Aragorn." Legolas said to Kagome.

Kagome agreed and headed off with Gimli and Kilala. Shippo thanked Legolas for saving him for the second time and they both headed with the rest of the group. By the time they found Aragorn he was by the side of a dead Boromir. Kagome rushed over to use Tensiga but it was not pulsing. This meant his soul was far off and can't be reached.

They clean him up and gave him a proper funeral over the lake. The watch him till the boat went over the falls and Kagome was singing a prayer that Kaede taught her. Aragorn and Kagome both strapped on their weapons, getting ready for their next move.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore." Legolas said moving one of the boats in the water.

Once he turn to look at them he saw them not following. Aragorn looked towards the shore as the hobbits disappeared into the forest.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said

"So it has all been vain." Gimli stated "The fellowship has failed."

Kagome smiled as she and her son walked towards them. "Not if we hold true to each other." She said

"She is right. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment to death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn said and walked away and strap on another weapon. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Lets hunt some Orc."

Aragorn ran into the woods with Gimli right behind him laughing at the site of killing more Orcs.

"Does that mean I could come too?" Shippo asked Kagome

"For now until I get ahold of Sessomaru to come and you." Kagome smiled. She called for Kilala and she transform into her big form. "I want you to watch over Frodo and Sam. Watch and Protect them." The Neko nodded and flew into the air and followed the scent of Frodo and Sam. As the Neko was out of sight she turn to her son and Legolas. "Do you think you two can keep up?" She smirked and ran off. Legolas smirked and padded Shippos shoulder.

"Let show her who can keep up with who." He said with mischief look in his eyes and ran off with Shippo by his side.


End file.
